inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuke uzumaki
daisuke uzumaki ( アヤム ウザマキ uzamaki Daisuke") is the daughter of Nickycha Kiki sanban and Naruto Uzumaki and the sister of Akira uzumaki and Ayame Uzumaki she is a young citizen of Konohagakure and a member of both the Uzumaki and sanban clans. Background daisuke is the first child of Naruto Uzumaki and nickycha kiki sanban. On one peaceful morning, during the winter time in Konoha, he and his sisters Akira uzumaki and Ayame Uzumaki were seen embracing their father and starting a snowball fight, along with their mother. Personality Much like his father in his youth, daisuke is hyperactive and bold. Similarly, he appears to exhibit an inclination towards pranks. Like his father, his reason for pulling pranks is also to seek attention; in this case, it's from his father, as Naruto's role as Hokage detracted from the time they spent together. This was made apparent when Naruto caught him defacing the Hokage Monument and after being punished by Naruto, he asked him to help him clean up the mess. Like his father and late paternal grandmother, Daisuke also inherited a verbal tic: "dattebasa" (だってばさ) but however he seems to have a hot temper just like his Mother which she got her anger from her late mother. Despite his disrespectful and bratty attitude towards his father, daisuke has shown some signs of being well-mannered and polite, but not to the point of being formal like his mother.He is also shown to be quite perceptive, quickly realising other people's true intentions from the look in their eyes, and is considerate of other people's feelings. Despite daisuke often arguing with his team-mate Sarada Uchiha, who in turn finds him annoying, they have a grudging respect for each other that is more civil than it had been for their fathers when they were kids. After Sarada told Boruto of her dream of becoming Hokage, he quietly scoffed at the idea. Overall, he seems to have good friendship with all of the new generation of ninjas, including Sarada and Mitsuki, and develops respect towards Sarada's father. Appearance daisuke appears strikingly similar to his father, with blonde hair and blue, similarly shaped, eyes. Unlike Naruto, however, he has wavy hair which flares out on the sides and back, and an ahoge (アホ毛; Literally meaning "foolish hair") that which resembles the stem of a leaf. His face has a rounder shape like his mother, and he has two whisker markings on each cheek, which he inherited from his father. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Daisuke wore a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, that had a red fire symbol on the left breast matching an insignia his mother once wore on her jacket in Part I, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. On Daisuke's jacket behind, there was a symbol that resembles a bolt. Worn with this outfit were a pair of flat white sandals. In the epilogue, Daisuke wears a black tracksuit with blue lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. Epilogue When classes at the Academy were dismissed, Daisuke told his classmates that he would show them a prank. The new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō tried to convince him not to pursue it because of the Kage Summit that was about to commence; he replied that being able to pull off a prank despite the heightened security would prove their talent as shinobi. In the end, none of his peers joined in on his prank, though an intrigued Sarada Uchiha and Ayame Uzumaki followed and observed his handiwork: defacing the Hokage Monument statues with red paint, just as his own father had done once before. Knowing that his father would come to punish him, Daisuke prepared to ambush him with a well-timed shuriken, but was stopped when his Father suddenly appeared using the Body Flicker Technique. While reprimanding Daisuke , Naruto recognised that his son was acting out as an attempt to get his attention, and explained that he has to be a father to everyone in the village, so he can't always give Daisuke as much attention as he would like. He asked Daisuke to endure this hardship, because true shinobi were "those who endure". Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Boruto goes off to vandalise his father's Hokage statue to instigate a round of tag with his shadow clones. With Sarada watching and helping Boruto extend the length of the game, Shikamaru Nara arrives and ends the game, much to his annoyance.